SeFyre Incorporated
SeFyre Incorporated (known professionally as SeFyre and abbreviated as SF) as is an Valean multinational technology company situated in the Kingdom of Vale. The corporation centers its production and focus on advances in computing software and robotics. SeFyre holds influence in all corners of Remnant as a lead developer of cutting edge technology. Despite collaborating on several projects and innovations, the corporation often finds itself rivals of other industrial giants such as the Kingdom of Atlas. The current CEO is Arcelia de Voire. History The foundation of SeFyre began with Saffron James and Fiord Avins, childhood friends who wanted to digitize the world. Initially under the name NuTech, they're first focus began with personal devices and scroll modification, such as pedometers, improved camera functions, and accessible rooting. After coming under fire, they rolled back several of their developments and began production on their first line of non-standardized scrolls, known as NT Glyph 1.0. These were adapted to use the same CCT network with all the benefits of their own customization. The wide popularity of these alternate scrolls gave them the user base and momentum for expansion. Over the course of the next few years, Saffron and Fiord were met with a number of partnerships and investments. Among them were doorways into robotics, a field rapidly growing to provide humanity low risk protection. It was here that Fiord believed that the company should rebrand to mark their entrance to new advances. Using a portmanteau of their names, NuTech was quickly replaced by Saffior Incorporated. The next decade proved to be a course of oscillating progress and competition. Having become a new frontrunner among development and breakthroughs, Saffior found itself in races against other industry giants such as the Kingdom of Atlas in automation and Cavell Corp. in biometrics. In an attempt to cut ahead of their newfound rivals, Saffron and Fiord developed a partnership with Firebrand, a relatively new but rapidly progressing firm. This partnership proved to be a turning point in the technological stalemate, as the collaboration seeded a new line of scrolls and software development that allowed for instant connectivity for Lien transactions, biometry, and navigation among other things. The Kingdom of Atlas would soon advance these into their own models, but the mark was made for Saffior Inc. As success continued, relationships began to strain between the two CEOs. Saffron wished to return to their roots in virtual technology while Fiord wanted to move forwards in robotics. Their once close friendship had already begun to crumble over the years, but this inevitably became the breaking point. Fiord would later come to perish in a mass airship collision heading overseas. Much to the surprise of Saffron, Fiord had allocated his shares of the company to the CEO of Firebrand, Arcelia de Voire, giving her equal status. To honor his friend's memory, Saffron altered his intentions and pushed efforts into robotics and hardware. Several years later, Saffron began to lose motivation without the partnership of his companion. Arcelia would end up buying out Saffron's shares, making her the singular executive of the newly merged Saffior and Firebrand. An rebranding was announced shortly after as the merged corporations became SeFyre Incorporated, under the driving forces of modernizing the brand and retaining the legacy of its founders. Under SeFyre's new management, the company sold its automation research to the Kingdom of Atlas, abandoned all Dust related focuses, and pushed its resources into biometry, surveillance, and security. While SeFyre branched into a multitude of other areas of focus, including archaeology excavation and analysis, these main advances flourished as they became an international giant. Notable Innovations NT Glyph : The first widespread scroll models developed by the corporation which vastly outperformed the commonplace scrolls at their release. The Glyph models incorporated a variety of functions outside of communication. The later models provided personal customization. SF Mirror : The second line of scrolls which quickly antiquated the previous generation. These would include applications and hard customization beyond their release formats. Later versions possessed fingerprint biometric recognition, and much later facial recognition software. Argean Nexus Notable Associates Arcelia de Voire : The current CEO of SeFyre and spearheader of its current generation of advances. Saffron James : The first of the two founders of the corporation. He had a dream of digitizing the world, allowing everyone to interact in a safe realm untouched by Grimm. He disappeared after selling out his half of the company. Fiord Avins : The second of the two original founders who had a great curiosity in drones and automation, hoping to protect humanity with no danger to their lives. He died in an airship collision over the eastern sea among hundreds of other passengers. No foul play was suspected. Category:Argence Category:Faction